Field
The embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to image generation and recording and more particularly to a compact ladar for incorporation in a personal electronic appliance or head gear such as a helmet.
References to Related Art
The 3-D imaging technology disclosed in Stettner et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,446,529, 6,133,989 and 6,414,746 provides with a single pulse of light, typically pulsed laser light, all the information of a conventional 2-D picture along with the third dimensional coordinates; it furnishes the 3-D coordinates of everything in its field of view. This use is typically referred to as flash 3-D imaging in analogy with ordinary digital 2-D cameras using flash attachments for a self contained source of light. As with ordinary 2-D digital cameras, the light is focused by a lens on the focal plane of the LADAR sensor, which contains an array of pixels called a focal plane array (FPA). In the case of a LADAR sensor these pixels are “smart” and can collect data from which the time of flight of the laser pulse to the object of interest can be calculated. Each smart pixel also collects data associated with the returning laser pulse shape and magnitude.
One value of these flash LADAR sensors, as opposed to competing designs in which one or more pixels is scanned over the field of view, is the elimination of the precision mechanical scanner, which is costly, high maintenance and typically large and heavy. The pixels in the focal plane of a flash LADAR sensor are automatically registered due to their permanent positions within the array. Further, by capturing a frame of data as opposed to one or a few pixels with one laser pulse, the data rate is greatly increased while weight and volume are reduced. Because each frame of data is captured from the reflection of a short duration laser pulse, moving objects or surfaces of stationary objects may be captured from a moving platform without blurring or distortion.
It is therefore desirable to provide a device to generate 3D data for personal use in avoiding obstacles in dark, foggy, or smoke-filled environments, or to create digital 3D imagery for use in entertainment, surveillance, surveying, or estimating. It is further desirable that the device provide mechanical simplicity and high data rate with low weight, low volume, and low cost for use as a personal item.